


Greedy Urges

by diamondforger



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondforger/pseuds/diamondforger
Summary: Eiji had woken up in a number of odd positions in his life but waking up to find a Greeed nuzzling up to him had to be the weirdest so far.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Greedy Urges

Eiji had woken up in a number of odd positions in his life but waking up to find a Greeed nuzzling up to him had to be the weirdest so far. 

Ankh’s breath was hot on his neck as his clawed hand twisted in Eiji’s shirt. His body was warm as it pressed against Eiji. It was... kind of nice actually. 

“What are doing?” Eiji said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He felt like he should be responding more strongly to being woken up with an uninvited guest in his bed but he wasn’t awake enough to summon the annoyance to push Ankh away. Especially not when he was just so warm and comfortable. It almost made Eiji want to slip back into sleep.

“I... I need something.” Ankh’s voice was hoarse. “Normally I’d just go to another Greeed, but I can’t do that now.”

“Something?“ 

The fog of sleep was finally starting to clear as Ankh’s mouth brushed against Eiji’s neck, breath uneven and rough. And his hand tugging at Eiji’s shirt was starting to feel rougher, more insistent. 

“I want you.” Ankh’s mouth was on his ear, voice low and weak. “And I’m having a very hard time stopping myself from just taking you.” 

That was enough to jolt Eiji awake. He tried to jerk away from Ankh, but the hand grabbing his shirt was too strong. As he struggled to get away Ankh sighed against his throat, hips pressing against Eiji’s side. 

It was kind of intoxicating in a way Eiji wasn’t fully prepared to admit. He’d never really been one to kick a willing partner out of bed, but this situation was weird. Ankh wasn’t human, and technically this body wasn’t even his to use. Even if that body looked so good and felt so hot against him. 

Ankh’s tongue brushed against Eiji’s throat and he knew he had to escape. Any more of this and he would just give into the temptation. 

Eiji slid down, abandoning his shirt to Ankh’s iron grip. Once he was free of it he tried climbing over Ankh, but his leg was grabbed before he could fully get off the bed. 

He attempted to pry his leg free and found surprisingly little resistance as he yanked Ankh’s hands off him, pinning them above the Greeed’s head. It only then occurred to him that the lack of resistance was because Ankh had gotten exactly what he wanted. 

Eiji was shirtless, straddling him, face inches away from Ankh’s. And Eiji could definitely feel how hard Ankh was under him. Especially as Ankh ground up into him shamelessly. 

“Why are you holding back?” Ankh asked. His face was oddly composed for how odd he was acting. “I can tell you want me too. I’ve known for a while.”

“That’s...” 

Any denial Eiji could think of died in his throat. It wasn’t fair. He was only human, he couldn’t help if Ankh had picked a particularly attractive body to waltz around in. And chosen to dress that body in a lot of tight clothing. 

And it definitely wasn’t his fault that Ankh eyes were now tracing up and down his bare chest hungrily. Just how was one supposed to respond to that? 

“What’s gotten into you?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” 

Ankh pressed up against Eiji, movement slow and horribly attractive as he rolled his hips up slowly and deliberately. Eiji tried his best to ignore how Ankh’s shirt had started to ride up and the way his muscles in his stomach rippled as he ground against Eiji. 

“It's the opposite of obvious actually.“

“Come on, don’t tell me humans don’t have mating cycles,” Ankh said, rolling his eyes as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What? No, we don’t.” 

Ankh paused, going limp under Eiji for moment. “Huh, humans sure are unusual,” he said shrugging. He still seemed oddly calm about the situation. Which more more than frustrating. 

“We’re unusual?” Eiji asked incredulously. “You’re a floating hand. How does this mating cycle even work?”

“Look, do you want a biology lesson or,” Ankh yanked his hands free effortlessly, grabbing Eiji’s hips roughly, “do you wanna fuck me senseless?”

It was certainly tempting. Especially as Ankh's human hand wandered up Eiji's chest and his eyes raked up and down Eiji's body like he was seconds from devouring Eiji whole. 

"I wouldn't want to take advantage," Eiji said, even as he let himself drop his hand into Ankh hair. It was surprisingly soft and Ankh surprisingly pliant under his fingers as he tugged just hard enough to make Ankh's head tilt back exposing his neck. He'd never seen a Greeed show submission of any kind before and it was definitely stirring something in him. 

"I'm the one taking advantage of you, idiot." Ankh's sharp tone was undercut by the way his breath hitched as Eiji's thumb dropped to trace the line of his jaw. 

Actually, now that Eiji had the time to look, Ankh wasn't as composed as he was pretending to be. His face was flushed and his hand was shaking as it ran up and down Eiji's stomach. As Eiji rested his thumb on Ankh's pulse point he could feel how quickly Ankh's heart was beating. 

Eiji rocked his hip ever so slightly and Ankh let out a weak sound, clawed hand digging into Eiji's hips hard enough to sting. It was enough to make Eiji's last bit of resistance melt away. 

He leaned down mouth brushing Ankh's neck. "I guess I could humor you."

Claws scraped the back of Eiji's scalp as Ankh grabbed him by the hair pulling his head back just far enough that he could smash their lips together. 

Ankh's kisses were, well, greedy. Sloppy and wet and led entirely by him. He wasted no time in forcing in tongue into Eiji's mouth with all the skill of a someone who'd never so much as seen people kiss before. Eiji tried pushing him back, but Ankh was stubborn and desperate. They'd barely done anything and his breathing was already erratic and he was twitching under Eiji, pulling him closer with alarming strength. 

"I take it you've never kissed someone with a human mouth before," Eiji managed to get out went Ankh finally went up for air. 

"Criticize my technique later," Ankh said both hands now running up and down Eiji's back. Even in his frenzy Ankh was managing to keep a light touch with his claws. If anything the feeling of sharp edge running up his back made Eiji more excited. He wouldn't mind being marked up a bit, but now wasn't the time. 

He pulled himself away from Ankh's mouth and moved to kiss his jaw trailing down his neck. The second Eiji's teeth grazed skin, Ankh seemed to give up all pretension of composure. 

"More, I need more." 

The more desperate Ankh got the more it made Eiji want to take his time. It was intoxicating feeling the Greeed underneath him squirm and beg. It might be his only chance to see Ankh like this for a long time, possibly ever. 

"That's not very polite," Eiji said, before biting down hard. Ankh arched underneath him, a loud whimper escaping his lips. Eiji sucked on the skin wondering if the hickey would stay on Ankh's skin or if the Greeed's healing would make it go away too quickly. 

"Stop messing around." Ankh scrambled to pull off Eiji's shirt, but Eiji intercepted him, still biting into his neck insistently. 

"You just said you're taking advantage of me." Eiji ran his tongue all the way up Ankh's neck slowly. His lips brushed Ankh's ear gently. "It's the least you can do to be polite about it."

"I'm not going to beg."

"Alright then." Eiji jumped up, getting off the bed before Ankh could grab him again. "I guess I'll just head down to breakfast then and you can just jack off by yourself."

"No." Ankh scrambled off the bed so fast he landed with a thump on the floor. "That won't be enough."

"That's not my problem," Eiji said, grinning down at the man on the floor, "I'm not having sex with someone who can't even be bothered to be polite about it."

"Please." 

The word came out of Ankh mouth like it poison to him. He scrambled into a kneeling position, looking up at Eiji with desperation in his eyes. 

"Please. I need it. I need you."

It wasn't a bad sight, Eiji had to admit. And he didn't really want to punish Ankh, not if holding out on him was causing actual pain. Still, he was going to have his fun while it lasted. 

"Shirt off," he said, moving to pull off his pants. 

Ankh did as he was told, eyes focused hungrily on Eiji's cock as it was freed. 

"Have you ever sucked cock before?" Eiji asked, hand running through Ankh's hair again. 

"No," Ankh said, licking his lips, "Greeed don't have them."

"Wait, hold on what do you ha-"

Eiji was cut off as Ankh grabbed his cock tongue running up the shaft. He had to steady himself on the bed as Ankh went to work with little skill but plenty of enthusiasm. It wasn't much different than his kisses, fast, wet and sloppy. It was also incredibly hot. 

There'd been little time for romance when Eiji had been traveling, all of his sexual encounters had some level of desperation to them. Not enough time, not enough privacy, not enough space. But this was something he'd never encountered before: complete mindless fixation on his cock. It was pretty good. 

So good in fact that he knew much more of it would send him over the edge and he wasn't planning on finishing so easily. Eiji grabbed Ankh by the hair, pulling him back roughly. The Greeed looked up at him with glazed eyes and saliva dripping down his chin. 

"You're doing a good job," Eiji said, wiping the saliva off Ankh's lips gently. Ankh's mouth followed his finger, trying to suck in any of the digit's, but Eiji pulled it away. "I think you earned a reward. Do you want me to touch you?"

Ankh nodded, hand dropping to the obvious bulge in his pants. 

"I want to hear you say it."

"Please, touch me," Ankh said. His face showed annoyance, but he couldn't hide the desperation in his voice. 

"That's good." 

Eiji yanked Ankh up by the arm, shoving him back onto the bed. He crawled up after him, planting himself in between Ankh's thighs. Ankh's pants were comically tight as his erection pressed against the fabric. It seemed incredibly uncomfortable, but then again so did most of Ankh's clothing choices. 

Eiji unbuttoned the pants freeing Ankh's erection. It was fully hard already wet with precum. He realized Ankh wouldn't last long no matter what he did. Eiji felt a little bad about not reciprocating the enthusiastic blowjob, but with the way Ankh was already thrusting into his hands, he didn't figure the Greeed minded. 

He wrapped his hand around Ankh's cock hand moving quickly as Ankh's hand twisted in the sheets as he began mumbling incoherently. It was barely a minute before he was coming, white streaks splattering across his chest. 

Eiji took a deep breath. His own cock was still throbbing between his legs but at least Ankh had been taken care of. He tried to climb off Ankh to get something to clean them off, but Ankh's hand grabbed his wrist roughly. 

"Where are you going? I'm not done."

Eiji looked down and realized Ankh was right. His cock was no less hard than it'd been before cuming. 

"Is that a normal Greeed thing or just something that happens during heat?" Eiji asked hand wrapping around Ankh's cock again, this time with slower deliberate movements. 

"What are you talking about?" Ankh was still writhing under Eiji's hands but he seemed slightly less desperate than before. 

"You know what, never mind," Eiji said, sliding down on to bed so his head as level with Ankh's hips. "I think I like this."

Ankh's cock was still covered in semen as Eiji took it into his mouth. It was a taste he hadn't experienced in a while and it made him moan. Ankh arched at the noise, hands reaching up to cover his mouth as a high pitched whine escaped his lips. 

Eiji took his time exploring Ankh's cock with his tongue. It wasn't anything special by itself, but Ankh had clearly never taken his body for a test drive because he reacted to the smallest things like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever felt. 

"Careful," Eiji said, as he brushed his lips over the head teasingly, "You wouldn't want anyone to overhear us."

Ankh grabbed the nearest pillow, burying his face in it and Eiji laughed. He was liking this side of Ankh. 

Eiji took a deep breath before taking the whole cock into his mouth. He could hear muffled sounds coming from above him as Ankh's hips twitched under him. Eiji hummed before pulling back which led to even more whimpers Ankh's hips jerking erratically. 

"Do you want more of that?"

The pillow smacked Eiji upside the head roughly. "You already know the answer is yes."

Eiji laughed before taking Ankh's cock into his mouth again. Ankh was starting to twitch roughly again and Eiji decided not to waste anymore time teasing. He bobbed up and down quickly savoring the taste and feel as much as he could with Ankh's frantic movements. 

Ankh came again quickly. Eiji swallowed everything before slowly pulling off Ankh's cock. The Greeed's cock was still hard, but that was a good thing. After all, Eiji wasn't done. 

Ankh whined as Eiji slid off the bed. "What are you doing?" 

"Do you want to get fucked or not?" Eiji said, rooting through his stuff. He didn't carry much around as a rule, but he'd found lube and condoms to be useful things to keep around. 

Ankh stayed quiet, glaring at Eiji in a way that would have been much more effective if he wasn't flushed and out of breath. Eiji ignored the look, settling between Ankh's legs again. 

Ankh hissed as Eiji pressed the first slicked finger in. It had to be cold, but they were both too desperate to wait any longer. Eiji's cock was aching with how hard it was, but he was determined to take his time. No amount of desperation was going to make him an inconsiderate lover. 

And Ankh was stiff and tight. As Eiji slipped a second finger in he wondered if he'd even be able to loosen Ankh enough for him to be comfortable. But the way Ankh was moaning and grinding against his fingers helped convince him it'd be okay. 

Eiji curled his fingers and watched Ankh arch, moaning deep. 

"Just fuck me already."

"Just a little longer," Eiji said. He slipped a third finger in. Ankh was so tight and hot; Eiji was loosing his control. He distracted himself by rubbing soothing circles into Ankh's hip as the Greeed rocked and twitched with growing desperation. 

When he was finally convinced Ankh was ready he pulled his fingers out. Ankh immediately made a noise of complaint but Eiji was too preoccupied with putting on a condom with shaking, lube coated hands. 

"Are you just drawing this out to mess with me?" Ankh whined. His legs wrapped around Eiji, pulling him closer. 

"So impatient," Eiji chided as he finally pressed his cock into Ankh. 

Ankh's eyes squeezed shut as his hips jerked up to meet Eiji. Tears were forming in his eyes as he grabbed Eiji's shoulder's pulling him down into a rough kiss. 

Eiji let himself be pulled down even if it made it harder for him to set a solid pace. It didn't really matter; Ankh was hardly in any position to be critiquing his technique. The Greeed was practically sobbing as Eiji pounded into him, hands digging into Eiji's back. Eiji could feel the scratches from Ankh's right hand, but it wasn't painful enough for him too stop. If anything it was a welcome distraction to keep him from cumming too quickly. Ankh felt hotter and tighter than anyone he could remember being with before and it was a struggle to hold himself together. 

"Roll over."

Eiji jerked back in confusion. He'd been too occupied with himself to notice the way Ankh was pushing against him. 

"On your back," Ankh practically snarled as he shoved Eiji over. 

Eiji barely had time to reorient himself before Ankh had pushed him down on the bed and was lowering himself onto Eiji's cock. 

Eiji felt frozen as he watched Ankh rock back and forth, head thrown back, mouth open and weak breaths leaving his mouth. Ankh had always been pretty, but now he was practically enthralling. He was more than happy to lose himself in the pleasure of fucking himself on Eiji's cock, and Eiji was more than happy to watch the show. Or at least he would be if the heat in his groin wasn't getting overwhelming. 

"Ankh, I'm gonna cum if you..." Eiji trailed off as he gave into the orgasm he'd been struggling to hold back. He closed his eyes as waves of pleasure rocked his body. He was half aware that Ankh was getting tighter around him, but he was too out of it to do anything about it. 

He was just coming back to earth when Ankh's body collapsed on top of his. Ankh was shaking as he buried his face in Eiji's shoulder. 

"Please tell me you're done this time," Eiji said weakly. 

Ankh nodded silently, face still pressed against Eiji's neck. 

Eiji stroked Ankh's back slowly, savoring the feeling of lean muscles under his hands as Ankh burrowed into him. He savored the moment for as long as he could, but there were more and more questions popping into his mind now that all his blood wasn't going to his dick. He took a deep breath before launching into the first question on his mind. 

"Okay, so if Greeed don't have dicks what exactly do they have?"


End file.
